User talk:Antvasima
Stop I can keep this up all day All I request is to speak to another admin It should be your job to allow me this Don't get butthurt and ban people for a year for "arguing" with you Like I said, your not God :You are in no position to demand anything. You were rude, argumentative, unreasonable, disrespectful, and ignored multiple warnings. Your current attitude only further cements that you are completely unsuitable to contribute to the wiki at any point in the future. :My main concern has to be whether or not members are wholly detrimental to my own and the rest of the staff's energies to maintain the site, or whether they are constructive and helpful contributors. In your case, you clearly fit into the former category, and as I mentioned, I am far too exhausted nowadays to waste any more time dealing with your type. The site would collapse if we let enough of you run loose. Antvasima (talk) 19:12, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Why on earth did you ban me from vs battles wiki, I simply suggested that Nemesis, a character listed as an omnipotent in this very wiki should be tier 0, I did not even edit the page I just made a suggestion on the talk page, you could have not taken my suggestion, no reason to ban me for making a perfectly valid suggestion that I had put a lot of thought and research into. LordWhis (talk) 14:38, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :It has been a long time, so I do not remember well, but you evidently did not understand/had not bothered to familiarise yourself with our tiering system at all, and broke the rules of our wiki by trying to unreasonably boost a strictly mere 2-C/Universal scale character to tier 0. :We do not need that kind of member for our wiki. You consistently turn out to be much more trouble than you are worth keeping around, and the staff has limited time and energy. Sorry. Antvasima (talk) 14:45, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Firstly, I made just one mistake and there was sufficient reason behind it. That is no reason to ban someone. Secondly I just voiced my opinion & I really don't see what's wrong with that and a Nemesis is in general considered to be much more than universal, she created the entire marvel multiverse & beings such as the living tribunal, this is a fact and she often wins debates against characters who are tier 1 on sites like comic one and mc forums. Not only that but she has many feats that put her beyond universal, read up on the marvel and Malibu crossover if you wish, in that she has many feats that are far beyond universal. Also it is a bit harsh to ban someone because of one comment however wrong it may or may not be, I am a nice guy and in general I try to be as helpful to other people as I can be, I think you think I'm some sort of troll but I'm really not and I really enjoy reading through your wiki and appreciate the effort that was put into it. ---- ____ ———— LordWhis (talk) 04:25, June 23, 2016 (UTC) I meant comic vine and kmc forums LordWhis (talk) 04:29, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Marvel is insanely inconsistent. The infinity gems have only explicitly been shown to be of Universal scale, and the Living Tribunal was consistently above them, even in weaker instances. However, I suppose thst I could unban you, if you promise not to engage in any similar ill-considered upgrade attempts in the future, and make an effort to read through all of our explanation pages. Antvasima (talk) 04:33, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I promise to do as you sayLordWhis (talk) 05:22, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I will unban you then. Antvasima (talk) 05:43, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Big glaring typo on VS Battles wiki page for Eternity Hi there Antvasima. I just wanted to let you know I noticed a pretty big mistake on Eternity's page on the VS Battles wiki that you might want to fix- Under Eternitys power and abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and stamina, Enhanced Durability, massive Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, can change his size at will, teleportation, telekinesis, energy projection, matter manipulation, can affect souls, abstract, can merge with ''Eternity'' to possess the combined power of the entire space-time continuum, can also form avatars from another plane of existence known as the Dimension of Manifestations, etc. It says can merge with eternity, even though this is ON eternitys page. So he can merge with himself? that doesn't make any sense..... You might want to fix that.SageM (talk) 22:41, July 8, 2016 (UTC)SageM I fixed it. Antvasima (talk) 03:11, July 9, 2016 (UTC) My ban on Vs Battles wiki Ok, well, lets sum it quickly in 2 words Uncalled for i've been banned for absolutely no reason except being a "sockpuppet", despite me not actually doing anything bad with this alt account, seriously, Ive made pages, the Overwatch verse, added a few missing categories to things, im not here to suddenly destroy the whole of the wiki. I really dont feel like i have done anything anymore, i mean ive been trying to avoid you, lets be honest, so this wouldnt ever happen again but it just cant work out. As i have said, i've permitted my sister to edit a few things that were bugging her, such as categories and stuff (Which leads me on to say that i only feel ive now been banned is because of me adding categories, though i have had intention on why, You are even removing ones that are actually correct, like you have said in cases such as this http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:370210 A sockpuppet would be someone who is using alt accounts to affect the wiki badly, I really don't see what on earth i've done to make you so worried that im suddenly gonna attack the wiki. TG&LP wasnt even banned for Spam in the wiki, it was just my sister losing a bit of her temper when you had not acknowledged her legit reasons. Now let me be the first to say that i have probably said something wrong that "offends" you, which im sorry about if i had done so, as you can see though, i really never wanted any of this to happen, and neither did my sister so may i request the unbanning of THIS account only, and i can stop my sister using it if you really want And i was debating on whether to include this, and this is in no way anything in trying to be disrespectful, but if your stressed and all to the degree where you really cant keep your cool in this, then maybe its time for a small break from the wiki. Please dont take this in offence, just something for consideration Thank you :Well, I agree that you have not behaved badly this tine around. However, the problem is that your sister (or alter-ego) did, and to then either use a sockpuppet, or a family member, to circumwent the block, is strongly against the wiki rules. I don't think that I can give you special treatment in this regard, or it will look bad to the rest of the staff. Still, I was uncertain in this case. Antvasima (talk) 05:02, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind. I cannot let you entirely off the hook, since that would be inconsistent with our usual policies, but since Peridot's ban was almost finished, and you haven't really done anything bad, I can reduce your ban lengths considerably. 2 weeks each is probably more reasonable. Antvasima (talk) 07:06, July 10, 2016 (UTC) VS Battle tier rankings question Hi Antvasima, I was wondering something about the VS Battles wiki. for the the various Tier rankings, what exactly do you need to look for in order to qualify for Tier-0 ranking? Since its seems that its difficult to judge the qualifications for it... I am just curious since a lot of users that are at least 1-A seems like they could fit into or reach Tier-0 under the right circumstances. Thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 19:23, July 13, 2016 (UTC)SageM Well, usually to completely unfathomably transcend the basic requirements for tier 1-A, or in comparison with other beings within it, and to have no minor weaknesses or higher beings that relegate the character to tier High 1-A instead. However, DarkLK understands the system much better than I do. Antvasima (talk) 19:31, July 13, 2016 (UTC) VS Battle Wiki Block Antvasima. I am incredibly upset with VS Battle Wiki. I understand maybe some stuff I post is inaccurate but I try. I try my best to do calcs. i try my best to be right. I try my best on everything there. And then I get blocked and people on my case for nothing. It stresses me out, it makes me, and in most cases it makes me want to cry because what is this saying to me? This is saying "Ohw e don't care, if you're dumb gtfo". That's what it's saying. I keep trying my best and then I just get laughed at and bullied. No respect is given to me AT ALL. I need you to talk to them please, that's all I ask. Is it wrong for people to try their best? Because I'm not trolling. I'm trying to improve. But no. I get hate. Please talk to him, please. Christianhill9595 (talk) 05:15, July 14, 2016 (UTC)Christianhill9595 of VS Battle Wiki :I have talked with CrossverseCrisis, and we agreed that you seem too unstable and immature to be a constructive member of the wiki. My apologies. I am sure that you can find something else to do. Antvasima (talk) 05:41, July 14, 2016 (UTC) question about VS Battles addition... Hi, I was wondering about an addition to the code geass users for the VS Battles wiki. Namely the Nightmare of Nunnally versions of the characters, who display geass powers totally different from the main series, including Lelouch/Zero, who has basically the same power as Aesir from Bayonetta 2(erasing everything and anything, only enhanced to an infinite scale). Since the powers featured in Nightmare of Nunnally make even the geass from the main/original series look weak by comparison I thought you could add them to the VS Battles wiki. I am not sure how to do the calculations for the characters so I thought I would suggest it to you. What do you think? Does this sound like a good idea?SageM (talk) 19:24, July 25, 2016 (UTC)SageM I do not know. You can create a thread in our content revision forum, asking for input. Antvasima (talk) 19:26, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Revision for two VS battle character pages. Hi, I believe that the VS Battle pages for both Ikaros and Nymph from Sora no Otoshimono need some updating. Ikaros is easily a tier 5-B or above thanks to the Hephaestus, which at full power can fire a beam that is capable of literally shattering the earth on impact. And after her Pandora upgrade all her weapons got upgraded as well, so the Hephaestus II likely puts her in 5-A tier ranking now. As for Nymph she is inbetween a tier 5 and tier 4, which is confirmed during the second singing competition in the manga, since her normal singing is so terrible that it not only destroyed all language on the entire planet, but the sound wave produced by her singing actually destroyed the moon and dented the SUN. And this is actually canon for her character, as her singing is confirmed to literally be that BAD several times in the manga. Also when Nymph does sing in the manga, Ikaros actually puts up her Aegis defense shield to protect herself from it. So because of these facts I think that both character pages need to revised to the new tiers. All of these facts have been confirmed in the manga and are officially canon to the story. Thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 07:05, August 16, 2016 (UTC)SageM I am the wrong person to ask about this. You can start a thread in our content revision forum with the above text, if you want community input, and changes in the profiles. Antvasima (talk) 07:08, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Here it is. Antvasima (talk) 07:10, August 16, 2016 (UTC) a good addition for the VS Battles wiki? Hi, I noticed you have users from Sword Art Online on the VS Battles wiki, so I was wondering why you don't have characters from Accel World as well? I mean it also has some pretty powerful characters and its made by the same creator. I mean theres a character in Accel World who has a weapon with literally infinite attack power and attack potential. I just thought it might be a good addition for the VS Battles wiki.SageM (talk) 21:43, September 29, 2016 (UTC)SageM :I do not decide which characters that are featured. It depends entirely on whether or not some contributors are interested, and know enough about the franchises to create the profiles. Antvasima (talk) 03:41, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Neith hey Antvasima, i wanted to create a page on the Vsbattles wiki for the Egyptian Creator Goddess Neith, but i don't really know classify her in Tier, Attack Potency, (In speed she would be Omnipresent), (Lifiting Strength and Striking Strength would be Irrelevant, i believe), in fact, it's even possible that she would be at Tier 0, would you have any sugestion? Tsubasa16 (talk) 17:46, November 29, 2016 (UTC) I strongly doubt that she is anywhere near tier 0, but you can create a content revision thread asking for input. Antvasima (talk) 02:19, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Hi I could not edit my profile nor contact you on your talk page. I wanted to check with you if there is some sort of error on that wikia.Fractyl (talk) 02:05, March 20, 2017 (UTC) The official Fandom staff is trying to protect the wiki from sockpuppets, by only allowing accounts that are over 4 days old. Unfortunately, it seems like everybody got locked out for 4 days because of it. I have asked them about it, but not received a reply yet. Antvasima (talk) 03:10, March 20, 2017 (UTC) What happened while I was gone for a few hours in VSbattle wiki? @Antvasima May I discuss with you about something? Magi RobloxG 18:12, June 9, 2017 (UTC) After we told you that you are not allowed to continue making unapproved edits, you tried to hide the thread by deleting it, and asked another administrator to help you continue. Antvasima (talk) 18:28, June 9, 2017 (UTC) I wasn't the one who was online at that time, it was one of my troublemaking siblings who causes mischief with edits while I'm not noticing. I was just getting back to responsing with the same Undertale thread and I found it closed for no reason. Next, in Promestein's wall, I noticed that my brother spammed the same message to him & bumped it on purpose. When I tried to reply to about what really happened, it was too late. I got random 3 month ban and it was suddenly increased to 6 months. Sorry for whatever that troublemaker did to you guys and may I request a ban appeal on VSbattle wiki then since the 6 month ban seems rather harsh? Magi RobloxG 01:20, June 10, 2017 (UTC) You must realise that blaming your siblings is not believable. Antvasima (talk) 01:40, June 10, 2017 (UTC) I was taking responsibility for his actions when he only did it once and didn't want that to ever happen again. Magi RobloxG 02:07, June 10, 2017 (UTC)Magi RobloxG Well, I could change it to 3 months again, but you legitimately broke our rules, so that is the limit. Antvasima (talk) 03:36, June 10, 2017 (UTC) May you reduce it to 1 month since I wasn't the one who did it and his editing wasn't a major problem? Magi RobloxG 03:59, June 10, 2017 (UTC)Magi RobloxG Lying about that you were not responsible is not going to help your case, and the editing was a problem. Antvasima (talk) 04:03, June 10, 2017 (UTC) I'm actually telling the truth, I wasn't responsible for the unapproved edits and the other problems of what one of my siblings did while I was gone. I only request that the ban be reduced to 1 month as to taking responsibility for his actions. ;( I didn't want to cause any trouble to people over adding the revisions. Magi RobloxG 04:41, June 10, 2017 (UTC) I do not believe you. Sorry. And we usually give longer bans for this sort of thing. Antvasima (talk) 04:44, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Hello Antvasima. I will need to chat to you have about something Just so you know, I hold no grudges toward you nor to anyone else. Thus here the part that I want you to know I will apologize for certain things namely things I know I shouldn't done, but make me feel a bit guilty in that sense alone. Due to issues I still have at present, it is possible that I face internal problems that kept clinging no matter how much I want it to go away. Also I can not return back to VS Battles Wiki despite my time with you guys. I still hold respect to you guys regardless of what happen before. I never attempt to forgive myself due to that part. EnderShadowr215 (talk) 16:55, July 9, 2017 (UTC)EnderShadowr215 We are not angry with you, so do not worry so much. We simply couldn't take care of your mental problems any more. It took up too much time. Antvasima (talk) 17:33, July 9, 2017 (UTC) That is something that ease my worries. Currently I am in a rehabilitation program just to reeducate my mind to ensure it doesn't get away with certain things. Recently it has been going well so far. I may able to return to VS Battles Wikia next year after graduation. As long as I am able to discipline my mind, I may just handle it slower than usual as my schedule is going well. EnderShadowr215 (talk) 18:10, July 9, 2017 (UTC)EnderShadowr215 Okay. Antvasima (talk) 18:20, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Off topic, but I realize this old thread we have discussed before have never been closed. It seems concluded for the most part as the revisions has been made on the Flood page. http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:529128 EnderShadowr215 (talk) 07:08, July 25, 2017 (UTC)EnderShadowr215 Ban on VSBW There is actually a content revision thread. 'Spinosaurus75 Dinosaur Fan 12:00, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Okay. That changes things considerably. However you still need to be much more respectful to our staff and the rules of the site. I will inform the others, and ask what we should do. Antvasima (talk) 12:06, July 21, 2017 (UTC) I have unblocked you. Antvasima (talk) 12:20, July 21, 2017 (UTC) My ban on VSBW Well, I was waiting patiently for almost 2 months and I found some respect threads for Marvel characters that I wanted to show on VSBW. So, may I be unbanned now? Magi RobloxG 00:06, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Only if you promise not to cause any further trouble in the future, and especially avoid making any edits that insert false information again. Antvasima (talk) 03:34, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I promise. Magi RobloxG 04:05, July 28, 2017 (UTC)Magi RobloxG Okay. I will unblock you then. Antvasima (talk) 04:18, July 28, 2017 (UTC) You forgot to remove the IP block btw. Magi RobloxG 04:52, July 28, 2017 (UTC)Magi RobloxG Okay. Antvasima (talk) 05:17, July 28, 2017 (UTC) unBlock I see that you block me for "spamming nonsense" in this page i'm pointing his non canon powers (what i thought now whether his commands capable of negate users of immune to reality warpers) also i made an effort to work up this grammar (english isn't my standard) if i dont go with creative Steve's syntax from commands/command block would be limitless reality warping's resulting game mechanic considered by most ppl. Can't you just hide or delete of this reply instead of blocking, to what i did isn't spamming, i'm limited in internet by coin/money per 5minutes surfing. Also this post i request for deletion due "no one ever participate, mismatch". davidgumazon (talk) 07:21, September 26, 2017 (UTC) No, sorry. You will have to wait until your block has ended. Antvasima (talk) 07:27, September 26, 2017 (UTC) That's unfortunate :^/ i cant support to make Steve wins. Anyway how about my deletion request? :We do not delete versus threads just because they are unpopular. Antvasima (talk) 07:41, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, never heard of it. Requesting to possibly close this thread or make to be discussed again This thread here: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:480670. Me and Soldier including Lina and Colonel at the time were discussing wherever or not we should add High 6-B or 6-B result to a self-destruction AP feat caused by the Pillar of Autumn's reactors as it was shown destroying the parts of the Halo Ring, but as you noticed it was never concluded for the most part. So is it possible I should discuss this topic again in private with the respective members or should we discuss this when I return? -Also I thinking we should discuss something regarding self destruction methods if it has never been addressed before. EnderShadowr215 (talk) 06:59, September 30, 2017 (UTC)EnderShadowr215 Colonel Krukov is not a part of the wiki anymore, and Lina is not very active. I cannot revive such an old thread on my own. Antvasima (talk) 07:20, September 30, 2017 (UTC)